Sand Epidemic
by RinilovesKiba
Summary: Tsunade sends Kiba, Rini, and Karrigen to the sand to help them with the epidemic they have on their hands. What could it be? KibaOC SasukeOC
1. Learning to Swim

**(A/N) Hellloooo this is Karrigenkisune's friend Rini, yah well me and Karri did a RP and so this is it! I hope you like it! Cuz it was really fun to write! XD **

**Sand Epidemic: Learning to Swim **

**Rini: **

Konichiwa Karrigen-Chan!" I shouted. Kiba's eyes widened, I smiled _I bet I know what he's thinking._

"Rini-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard shouted back at me. It was Karrigen. DUH! We had just received a new mission from Tsunade. I hoped it wouldn't be _too_ impossible.

"Ellop you want to hear the new mission guys?" Karrigen asked.

"I'm ready!" I said, and then turned to Kiba.

"Yeah!" Karrigen screamed.

"Let's get this over with..." Kiba sighed and glared at Karrigen.

"To the sand!!!!!" Karrigen yelled. "Did you bring Sparky?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Kiba said annoyed. Sparky jumped out of Kiba's coat and barked.

"Yay!!!" Karrigen shouted, "C'mere boy!!!"

To Karrigen's annoying shouting Sparky ran over to the nearest tree and peed. Kiba and I sweat dropped and then both burst out laughing. _I guess he only listens to Kiba..._ I thought.

"NUUUU SPARKY!!!!!" Karrigen cried out.

"Good boy Akimaru!" Kiba laughed, I laughed too.

After a while we all finally calmed down...And Karrigen stopped sobbing. **(A/N: hahaha XD)**_ Well time to get back to that mission_, I sighed.

"So what's Tsunade-san got us doing now?" I complained.

"Hrmm... Oh yeah! Sand gots an epidemic problem and they don't know why... SO WE ARE GONNA FIND OUT WHY!!" Karrigen exclaimed very loudly.

"Let's get going then," Kiba sighed; I hugged him in hopes of cheering him up.

" Aww don't be so down Kiba! We get to leave the village!!!!" Karrigen said happily.

"Yah cheer up!" I said while still hugging him. He looked back at me.

"Ok…let's go." He said.

"YAYA!!!! TO THE SAND!!!" Karrigen shouted while throwing her arms up in the air, "Ready peeps?"

I laughed, "Race you to that rock over there guys!" I pointed to a big rock and started running.

"YEAH!!! FOX FIRE!!!" Karrigen shouted as fire erupted from her mouth,"... Oops Oo." I laughed in the distance.

"Hrm well..." Karrigen exclaimed and started running. Kiba started to run to, but he greatly surpassed Karrigen's running speed, so it only took a few seconds for him to catch up, AND pass her.

Karrigen tackled the rock, "NUUU!! YOU GOT HERE FIRST TT! Owchies! That rock gave me an eye-booboo!" Karrigen cried while pointing at her eye.

"That's not fair you got a head start Rini!" Kiba panted. I started laughing and he started laughing harder realizing Karrigen had run into the rock.

"Ok! Now which way's sand?" Karrigen asked. I don't think she even remembered running into the rock. Kiba got out the map and started looking at it. I put my hands on his shoulders and peeked over at the map.

"Should be that way" Kiba said while pointing north-east.

"Ok! Let's go!" Karrigen shouted excitedly.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**  
Karrigen:** **  
**  
"Hrm... How much longer?" I complained, "ME HOTT!!!"

**  
**Rini fell to the ground, "So…tired..." she managed to choke out.

"You guys are tired already?" Kiba laughed.

"YES!" Rini and I said at the same time, "I'm taking a break!" she exclaimed.

"LET'S ACT LIKE BADGERS AND DIG A HOLE IN DA GROUND," I shouted and started digging frantically, "Muhahahaha!"

"Yah...you do that..." Rini said, "I'm going swimming!"

"Hee hee hee no more sun" I said from somewhere deep in the ground, "Yaya! I'm coming too!!" I screamed as I ran out of my hole while tearing my clothes off (still in underwear!!), and then jumped in to the water. "Nuuu I ripped my clothes TT!" I cried. Rini took her clothes off too (still in underwear!) and dived in.

**  
**"TT Kiba!! Could you fix my clothes for me? Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" I begged.

"Are you kidding me? I can't sew," He laughed, "I'm going to make lunch."

"Fine! Then I'll walk around in my undies all day!!" I shouted at Kiba.

"You can borrow some of mine Karri; didn't you bring any extra clothes??????" Rini asked.

"Nuu I didn't, too...excited about... mission...!" I said.

Rini laughed, "That sounds like you."

**  
**"Can I wear your combat boots?" I asked with stars in my eyes-

"Watch out!" Kiba shouted as he jumped in and made a humongous splash.

"AHHH!! MAD BULL DOG!" I screamed and sank into the water.  
**  
**Rini screamed and threw a giant wave of water at Kiba.

"Hey you got seaweed in my mouth!" Kiba complained.**  
**  
"AHH!!! EEPP!!!! I FORGOT I CANT SWIM!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed frantically as I waved my arms in the air. Hearing my cry for help Rini casually swam over to me.

"Stay in the shallow part will yah? . " Rini said.

Kiba laughed, "Nobody taught you how to swim??"

**  
**"Nu TT I didn't have any parents and my sister was always busy being the Umikage and all!!"

"Don't worry Karri we'll teach you how to swim " Rini said cheerfully.

**  
**"Yay!" I said.

**  
**"Hey! What do you mean WE?" Kiba whined.

"You don't want to help?" I cried, "I'm going in my little corner!" I said as I went to my 'corner' and started sobbing.

**  
**"WE, meaning YOU and ME Kiba!" Rini shouted at him.

**  
**Kiba sighed, "Fine." Rini gave him a quick hug.

"Ok Karri, try floating first." Rini instructed.

"Ooo! Yay!" I said, I tried to float but I sank, "Nuuuuuuuuuuu! I got sand in my mouth!"

Kiba started to laugh, "You so MEAN!" I sobbed.

Rini splashed Kiba, "Be nice! Ok Karrigen now just try to relax."

I tried to relax but I started spazzing. Rini sighed, while Kiba just chuckled.

"Ok Karrigen….don't think of yourself being in the water think...Hmm...Well...Just pretend your flying or something " Rini laughed.

"I can't do it!!" I cried, "And I can't fly either!"

"Ok I'll try holding you up until you get used to it," Rini said, "Now just relax."

"OK ok!!! I said confidently, and then I tried. "AHHH!!! WAWA!!" I screamed as I jumped up and hugged Rini for dear life, "NUUUU it's scary!!

Rini sighed and walked over and dropped me in the shallow end. "Ok we'll try again later, but right now I'm STARVING!" She said while placing her hand on her stomach.

"I made ramen!" Kiba shouted in reply, very proud of himself.

"YAYA!!! Do we have goldfish??" I asked excitedly.

"I brought some don't worry!" Rini laughed.

"YAY!!!" I said.

Rini got out and grabbed a towel, and Kiba blushed ten thousand shades of red and looked the other way. **(A/N: lol XD)**

**  
**I pointed at Kiba and laughed, "KIBA!! YOU'RE A PERV!!!"

"HEY! I wasn't looking!" He fumed.

"Suuuure..." I said not believing him one bit.

**  
**Rini laughed, "Oh come on you guys!" she said, not hearing any of the argument.

**(A/N) Ok, well that's it for now hope u liked it!**


	2. Those Are My Clothes!

**  
(A/N) Well this is the more of the RP sooooooooo I hope you enjoy it too**

Sand Epidemic: Those are my clothes!  
  
**Rini:**

"Is goldfish ready?" Karrigen whined

"What do you mean ready.., it's in a bag!" I replied.

"YAYA!!!! Can I have it??" Karrigen asked with cute puppy dog eyes.

"Ya….it's in my bag." I teased as Kiba sat down next to me, "So go get it!"

Karrigen attacked my bag, and while ferociously digging for goldfish she managed to fling my stuff all over the place!

"GOLDFISH!!! MUHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" Karrigen evilly laughed as she ate the whole bag.

"Karrigen! Put all my stuff back!" I shouted at her, as she ran away. I sighed, "She'll get hungry and come back soon…"

Around five seconds later she came rushing back, "I'm hungry!!" she cried.****

Kiba burst out laughing, and I started to laugh too, "That was fast!" I said and stood up, holding the rest of the food above my head. "Now put my stuff BACK!" I shouted."

"Food!!!" Karrigen desperately yelled as she jumped up and attacked me, "GIMMIE!!"

At this point Kiba had fallen to the ground because he was laughing so hard, Karrigen pushed me over. OF COURSE I landed on Kiba, and he blushed.

"Nice job Karrigen! Now all our foods on the ground!" I shouted.

"How much farther till sand?" Karrigen asked while looking at the map upside down, "I don't see where we are!" she cried.

I had just now realized I fell on Kiba, "Eh...Hehe... Sorry..." I blushed as I scramble up to grab the map from Karri. "We're right here," I said while pointing to a big waterfall on the map.

"Now where's the sand? Karrigen asked.

"Right here." I pointed again, but this time to the Sand village.

"I see leaf!!" Karrigen shouted excitedly. "Now how much longer?"

**  
**"Four hours if we leave now and hurry" Kiba said. We both turned out heads towards him, "Four hours??" I complained.

"Let's go!!!" Karrigen said, "Wait… I'm still in my undies... egh maybe I'll stay in them cause sand's hot"

I threw my towel in the air, "I need clothes!!" I shouted. Kiba blushed. "Hey! Stop staring at me!" I yelled at him.

**  
**Kiba shouted, "I was not-"KIBA'S A PERV!!!!" Karrigen yelled cutting him off. Karrigen took Sparky, "YAYA! PUPPY!" she shouted.

**  
**I twitched, "Are you going to change, or do you expect them to take you seriously if you show up in the nude?" I said to Karrigen, and then looked at Kiba, "Stop looking at me!!" I shouted and hide behind a tree.

"I'm in undies... NOT NUDE!!" Karrigen exclaimed.

"Same difference!" I shouted back at her.

"Fine!" she yelled and grabbed a over sized blue tee from out of no where and put it on. "It feels like a dress…" Karrigen said while pulling at the sides of it.

"Hey that's mine!" Kiba shouted, "And it is NOT a dress!"

I was laughing at both of them arguing, _it's so amusing..._, I thought to myself.

"Well, you said I could borrow clothes!!" Karrigen said.

"I never said that! Rini did!" He yelled.

"Tooooo bad." Karrigen said while sticking her tongue out.

Kiba started chasseing Karrigen, and she started running away. "AHHHHH" Karrigen shouted.

**  
"**Give me my shirt back!" He yelled at her.

**  
"**NUU NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Karrigen shouted, a little out of breath.

"Only Rini can wear my stuff!" Kiba shouted. I giggled in response, but no one heard because of Karrigen's obnoxious screaming

**  
**"Too bad! Mhuahaha!" She shouted and ran up a tree.

While they were still bickering I managed to steal Kiba's jacket and the rest of his clothes. I put them on and then ran up the tree with Karrigen.

"Hey! You too?? Give me my clothes; I don't want to walk around in my boxers all day!" He shouted up at us.

"Well that wouldn't be such a bad thing!" I yelled down at him and laughed.

**  
**"And I've got the puppy!" Karrigen shouted while hugging Akimaru (Sparky).

**  
**I jumped around on the tree branches. Karrigen was holding Sparky a little to tightly and he peed on her.

"Haha!! He peed on Kiba's shirt!" She laughed

**  
**I was distracted by Karrigen and accidentally fell to the ground, but luckily we weren't that far up. "Ow my butt!" I cried.

Kiba stole his clothes back and quickly put them on. Karrigen threw the shirt at Kiba's face and let the dog go.

Karrigen laughed, "You gots dog pee on you!"

"I'm used to it." He said calmly.****

"Ewww!" I shouted as I ran around in circles, waving my arms in the air.

I shivered, just now realizing I was still in my underwear. "It's cold…" I cried.

"Douzo!" Karrigen shouted and shoved the pee covered shirt over me.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww!" I shouted and scrambled to get it off me; once I did I threw it Kiba. It hit the same spot it hit last time.

Kiba twitched, "What? Do I have a target sign on my face??"

I hugged Kiba, "Aww I love you too!"

"Are we still going to make it in four hours?" Karrigen asked.

"Maybe." I said. Me and Karrigen started putting our clothes back on.

"TO THE SAND!!!!" She shouted.

**  
**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**  
Kiba:**

I stopped to wait for Karrigen and Rini. "Where did they go…?" I said to myself. Then out of no where I got tackled by…a fox? No. It was just Karrigen.

**  
**"Mhuahahaha!" She shouted, "I win!"

"Hey! Get off my boyfriend!" Rini shouted at Karrigen.

I pushed Karrigen off.**  
**

"Rini has..." Karrigen said while bringing out a flashlight, "Eaten tacos OO!"

**  
**There was a long moment of silence.****

"What…?" Rini asked very confused.

**  
**Karrigen suddenly fainted before explaining anything; Rini caught her before she hit the ground.

"This is going to slow us down a lot" I complained.

Rini sighed, I wondered why she was even friends with her... they were complete opposites.**  
**

"Karriiiiiiii wake uppppppppp" Rini pleaded.

She still slept. I watched Rini dump cold water on Karrigen's face. She woke up and screamed, then fell back asleep as if nothing happened. I laughed. Rini stood up and faced me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. She rested her head on my chest and hugged my waist.

"I'm so tired..." she said sleepily.

Karrigen rolled over in her sleep and hit her head on a rock, "Ouch…hey…WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? OO?!" Karrigen yelled. She sobbed, "I'm not mature enough to handle this!!"****

Rini sighed, "Knock it off Karrigen, we're just hugging…"

Karrigen started sobbing again, "NO MATUREITY LEVEL!!"

"Come on we got to get going." Rini said.****

"YAYA!!!" Karrigen shouted and started walking in the wrong direction.

**  
"**Wrong way!" I shouted at her.

**  
"**... I knew that" She laughed while scratching her head, then she started walking a different way.

**  
**Rini started, "Karrigen…wrong-**  
****  
**"Well if you're so smart you lead!" She fumed.

**  
**"Let's go." I said and started running. That was getting irritating.**   
****  
**Akimaru barked. "Yay! Puppy!" Karrigen shouted and leaped at Sparky.

**  
**"That's right Karrigen…chase the puppy.." Rini said, clearly getting annoyed. I laughed.

"YAYAYAY!" Karrigen shouted and continued to chase Sparky.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**  
Rini:**

"We're almost there" Kiba said. Karrigen was still chasseing Akimaru. Well at least Akimaru's going the right way I thought to myself and smiled.

Sparky jumped into Kiba's coat. "PUPPPY!! COME BAAAAAACK!!!" Karrigen sobbed, Sparky popped his head out and barked. "Puppy doesn't like me!" Karrigen said while she continued to sob.

**  
**"Told you he likes me better." Kiba bragged.

I heard something fly past my ear; I turned around to see a kunai on the tree directly behind me.****

"HEY! Who the hell threw that?!" I shouted.

Karrigen ran up to the guy who apparently threw the kunai at me, "Is this real?" She asked while poking his face.

**  
**He gave her a puzzled look.****

"You almost hit me!" I shouted at him.

He was tall and looked to be a little older than me. He had on a black outfit that was pointed at the top, almost like cat ears. His face had strange purple markings on it, and he also had, what looked like a mummy, on his back.

"No outsiders allowed!" He stated coldly.

"What were we here for again??" Karrigen asked.

"What do you mean no _outsiders?_ Kiba said.

"That's none of your business." He said while grabbing the wrapped thing from his back.

"Ooo! OOo! What's inside???" Karrigen shouted.

"You're annoying." He said glaring at her, he started to unwrap it.

"HEY!!!" Karrigen yelled in anger.

"Karrigen…" Kiba said in a '_be quiet_' kind of tone.

The guy with the face markings had finished unwrapping his _surprise.  
_  
"A puppet?" Karrigen said, "Can I play with it?!"**  
**

"What does that thing do?" I asked trying to sound calmer than I was. I looked over at Kiba; he had an angry expression on his face.**  
****  
**"Heh you'll see!" He laughed.

**  
** "Oh wait!! Matte matte!! I remember!! We're here to help with the epi... something!" Karrigen said proudly.

**  
"**You're late." He said with no emotion.

"Then stop talking and let's go." Kiba said clearly mad about the set-back

**  
**He glared at Kiba, "Well, I guess you have permission to enter so follow me. The Kazekage wishes to see you.

**  
**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Gaara! It's the ninjas from Konoha."

**  
**"Send them in." the Kazekage said in a cold voice that sent a shiver up my spine.

**  
**"Gaara?" I said quietly.

**  
**"That name sounds familiar," said Karrigen, "…oh well!"

**  
**"Hi! I'm Karrigen!!" she squeaked and smiled.

**  
**The Kazekage just ignored her, "I want you to find out all you can about the epidemic." He said in that same cold tone.

**  
**"So... we just ask people?" Karrigen asked.

**  
**"Do what you can." He said.

**  
**"Ok." I said.

"Kankuro... show them to their rooms." Gaara said.

"Yes, Kazekage." Kankuro said. Well I guess we finally know this guys name.

**  
**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**(A/N) That's it for now hope u guys enjoyed it... as for me… I gots homework TT**


End file.
